


March 11, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile as soon as Amos appeared with a new stuffed animal.





	March 11, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl started to smile as soon as Amos appeared with a new stuffed animal and placed it in the arms with the scratches on them from a recent battle in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
